Conventionally, laminated ceramic capacitors have been advancing with reduction in thickness for dielectric layers containing, as their main constituent, barium titanate (BaTiO3) or the like, in order to achieve the reduction in size and the increase in capacitance.
However, there is a possibility that the reduction in thickness for the dielectric layers will increase the electric field intensity applied to the dielectric layers, thereby leading to a decrease in withstanding voltage or in reliability against high-temperature and high-electric-field loading tests.
When the resistance distribution is broad in the dielectric, an electric field is concentrated on higher-resistance points to decrease the insulation resistance as an element in a short period of time. In order to avoid this decrease, a dielectric ceramic which has excellent reliability against high-temperature and high-electric-field load is achieved by adding V to a barium titanate or a barium titanate partially substituted with Ca as a main constituent for dielectric layers (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP 2000-311828 A